SasuSui
by Kiyoko Usagi
Summary: Oneshot. Smut. Yaoi. Sasuke and Suigetsu :


This was written for DeidarasgirlTsuke on deviantart, damn those dA rules about smut! That's pretty much all this is...smut. Enjoy!!!

* * *

Sasuke looked over at the white-haired ninja, sound asleep beside him. The fire glowed gently off the water ninja. Sasuke smiled at how the glow from the flame only enhanced Suigetsu's beauty. The night wasn't exactly cold, but it wasn't warm either. It was a perfect blend of cool winds and soft heat. The fire was needed because of the wind chill, but they weren't freezing at camp. Sasuke looked over at Karin and Juugo. They were fast asleep as well. He nestled back beside his love and kissed the boy softly on the neck. Suigetsu moaned softly in his sleep. Sasuke got a mischievous glint in his eyes. He reached under Suigetsu's shirt and began playing with the other's nipples. Suigetsu squirmed in Sasuke's grip but didn't wake. Sasuke rolled his eyes. Typical Suigetsu…

The Uchiha gently laid the boy on his back and straddled him. He'd get his way soon enough. Suigetsu sleepily shoved at the weight that was now atop him, but he still wasn't waking. Sasuke placed feather kisses down the boy's jaw line and down his throat. He gently nipped at the skin and licked at the reddening areas. Suigetsu's sleepy eyes finally started to open. "Sasuke…what are you doing?" Suigetsu sleepily asked.

"I can't sleep," Sasuke pouted. Suigetsu smiled his shark tooth grin and pulled Sasuke back down on him.

"I'll tire you out," Suigetsu purred. Sasuke smirked. He continued to kiss Suigetsu's neck once more, only this time with more passion. His tongue lapped at the skin and his canines bit lightly making Suigetsu hiss and roll his hips into the man atop him. Sasuke removed Suigetsu's shirt and traced his tongue lightly over Suigetsu's lips. The water ninja shivered. "You're not letting me do anything!" Suigetsu sulked. Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

He flipped on his back with his hands under his head. "Go for it then!" He smirked. Suigetsu almost wanted to slap that cocky grin off his lover's face. Suigetsu straddled the other. He ran his fingers up and down Sasuke's chest. Paying special attention to his nipples. His lithe fingers moved in a circular motion around the sensitive area. Sasuke moaned lightly. Suigetsu grinned. He grazed his sharp teeth over the aching area…Sasuke felt the knick of the sharp teeth as they caught and released his nipple. He nearly yelped. He thrust his hips up into Suigetsu's. Suigetsu rolled his eyes playfully.

"Oh no…you put me in charge here, I'm going to take my sweet time," Suigetsu said softly as he licked up Sasuke's ear. Sasuke shivered. He ached in certain areas and just wanted to fuck the man above him. Suigetsu slowly left a trail of wet kisses down Sasuke's chest. The water ninja licked around Sasuke's bellybutton and continued to go further down. Suigetsu massaged Sasuke's erect member though his pants. Sasuke moaned loudly and had to bite his hand to keep from moaning. Suigetsu laughed. "Still into this idea Sasuke?" Suigetsu asked with an impish grin. Sasuke nodded as he panted heavily. Suigetsu reached under the fabric and began slowly pumping up and down. He moved his thumb over Sasuke's tip in circular motions. Sasuke's eyes rolled to the back of his head. He loved the way Suigetsu knew how to push each and every one of his buttons. Suigetsu's hand moved painfully slow. Sasuke panted sharply and rocked his hips into Suigetsu's warm hand. He couldn't take it…

Sasuke quickly moved and pushed his lover onto his back. Purple eyes locked with black ones. Sasuke removed Suigetsu's pants and fiercely kissed the other. Their teeth clashed as their tongues hungrily explored each other's mouths. Sasuke squeezed Suigetsu's member roughly making Suigetsu buck his hips and yelp into the kiss. The Uchiha pinned Suigetsu down with his legs and began stroking the other's hardened area. Suigetsu whimpered. It was slow…too slow. "Sa…Sasuke…"

"Paybacks a bitch isn't it?" Sasuke teased. Suigetsu tried to get out from under Sasuke's legs. Suigetsu reached up and twisted one of Sasuke's nipples rather painfully. Sasuke yelped and recoiled. Suigetsu was instantly on top of Sasuke. He laughed and kissed the nipple that was swollen from being twisted.

"It is indeed," Suigetsu purred. Sasuke smiled. He loved it when Suigetsu fought him like this. Suigetsu pulled down the fabric around Sasuke's legs until the pants were discarded altogether. He pressed his legs down firmly on Sasuke's. Sasuke's breath hitched as he felt Suigetsu's soft tongue slowly circling the hole atop his penis. He bucked violently but Suigetsu's hands were firmly holding his hips in place. He couldn't move. Sasuke couldn't hold in the moans anymore as Suigetsu's warm mouth encircled his shaft. Karin woke up and took one look at what the other two were doing. She almost shouted with excitement as she saw Sasuke's eyes shut tight, and his mouth slack. She wanted to say something. But instead she opted for pretending to be asleep…

Suigetsu's head bobbed rhythmically, speeding up and slowing down each time Sasuke's body tensed. "Sui…I can't…" Suigetsu giggled, sending all kinds of vibrations down Sasuke's erection. The Uchiha growled in frustration. He needed his release…he swayed strongly to the left causing Suigetsu to release him. Sasuke caught Suigetsu's arm and pushed the other down on their stomach. "My turn," he purred devilishly. Suigetsu smiled. Sasuke coated his fingers and roughly shoved them into Suigetsu's warmth. Suigetsu shouted in pain. Sasuke covered his love's mouth with his free hand. Suigetsu had tears in his eyes, it hurt, but he didn't want it to stop. Sasuke opened and closed his fingers inside of Suigetsu. He moved them all around and hit all the right places. He pulled out his fingers and coated himself with salvia. Suigetsu had to relax his body. He knew what was coming. Sasuke shoved himself all at once inside Suigetsu. The water ninja shouted as tears poured from his eyes. Sasuke's hand muffled the screams. But Juugo woke anyway. He looked at the scene with wide eyes. He saw Karin starting at the two with a dreamy look on her face and rolled his eyes. He turned his head over and tired to think of anything but what was going on just feet away from him. Sasuke began thrusting in and out, faster and faster. Suigetsu withered in pleasure as the Uchiha repeatedly hit his prostate gland. The raven pulled out long enough for them to change positions. Suigetsu straddled Sasuke under him as he slowly lowered himself onto Sasuke's shaft. It didn't hurt anymore, in fact it felt good…real good. Suigetsu's eyes turned to mere slits and his mouth was slack. Their moans complimented each other as Suigetsu rocked his hips into Sasuke's. Sasuke began stroking his love's throbbing shaft to meet the pace in which he was thrusting. Suigetsu clawed at Sasuke's chest as he felt his climax building up inside him. Sasuke's hand moved with perfect rhythm and his member was repeatedly crashing into the water ninja's prostate. Sasuke felt the fire build within him. He began bucking faster and as such pumping his hand faster. Their cries grew louder as they came in unison, just like perfect lovers. Suigetsu crashed atop Sasuke's body. He lay there like a broken rag doll. He couldn't move he was so exhausted. Sasuke stroked his love's cheek as he kissed the top of the other's head.

"I love you Sui," Sasuke said.

"I love you too Sasuke," Suigetsu mumbled. He wanted to sleep. "Are you sleepy yet?"

"No, but it's okay. I like watching you sleep." Sasuke placed a gentle and warm kiss on Suigetsu's lips. Suigetsu smiled and nestled his head into the crook of Sasuke's neck. He was out like a light. Sasuke rolled his eyes with a small smile on his face. He looked over at Juugo and Karin. He couldn't believe they didn't wake up. Karin opened one eye slightly to see if Sasuke was still looking over at her, but his eyes were closed and his breathing was soft and even…he was fast asleep. She couldn't take it anymore. She ran into the woods to do God knows what…

Juugo opened his eyes and saw the two curled up, naked and each other's arms. He stood up and covered the two with a blanket. The fire would soon go out and they would freeze. He went back to his bedroll and noticed that Karin was nowhere around. With a shrug he curled up and went back to sleep.

* * *

"Did you sleep well Sasuke?" Juugo asked the next morning. "You've been having trouble sleeping lately."

"Yeah…I think I figured out how to stop being such an insomniac," Sasuke said as he kissed Suigetsu on the cheek. The white-haired ninja blushed. Karin's eyebrow twitched as she watched the two interact.

"Did you sleep well Karin? I saw you were gone last night," Juugo said. Suigetsu and Sasuke both stared at her in shock.

"I had something to do!" she defended. Suigetsu smiled a devilish grin and folded his arms behind his head as they all walked.

"You heard us huh?" he asked impishly.

"N-no! I simply had an errand that could not wait!" Sasuke caught on to Suigetsu's game.

"So you didn't run off into the woods for no reason then? Because from what I saw you were in quite a hurry to get the hell out of camp," Sasuke said with his trademark smirk. Karin's face turned red.

"Did we wake you?" Suigetsu asked with mock innocence in his voice.

"SHUT UP!" Karin yelled. She stomped ahead of the three. They were all laughing.

"I guess so!" he said with a wink at Sasuke. Sasuke rolled his eyes and placed a kiss on Suigetsu's lips. "I'm thinking about using handcuffs on you next time…that way I won't lose." Karin's body went rigid and she fell over nothing. The other three burst out into a fit of laugher once again.

* * *

Smutsmutsmut! :) yay Ps...if you flame...I'll laugh at you :)

"I hate you both…"


End file.
